


Instantly

by TheHuntress25



Series: Georgelina Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress25/pseuds/TheHuntress25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Weasley has felt a loneliness in his heart that he can't quite understand but everything changes when meets Angelina Johnson for the first time. Can there really be love at first sight? He doesn't quite believe in that but he knows that in the pit of his heart that meeting her will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instantly

“I hope you two little beasts plan on behaving. This is your very first year at Hogwarts and gaining an upstanding position early on during your school days can greatly impact where you'll be in the Ministry once you graduate.” Percy Weasley advised pompously and George managed to look up from the latest copy of his Zonko's magazine just in time to see his older brother glaring darkly at them.

 

Their mother had given him the duty of watching over them on the platform but it was becoming clear that he was going to take the role far too seriously. George had imagined this day for a very long time and was a little disappointed to see that he would be spending it cooped up in a compartment being fussed at like a little kid.

 

Fred grumbled something under his breath across from him and he didn't have to read his brother's mind to know that his patience was running very thin with Percy's bossy attitude, even though he should have expected nothing less from his stuffy git of a brother. He loved Percy very much sometimes but he had to admit that he was a prat and he didn't want to think about the fact that he hadn't really seen him smile in a long time.

 

George thought that Percy probably had some sort of secret life going on that he didn't want the rest of them to know about. The fact that he was so determined to stomp the obedience out of them was more than a little aggravating and he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to _think_ of a decent prank without consulting his illustrious brother first.

 

Fred was slumped in the other seat beside their brother and it was fascinating to watch his freckled face becoming redder and redder. “Mother wants me to make sure that you stay out of detention your first week, though I _highly_ doubt that you'll be able to resist the urge to do something really horrible by the time we get there.” Percy sniffed disdainfully as the Express took them pass green fields and pastures.

 

The compartment that they had been stuffed into was a tad large and he imagined what it must be like for the other students to not be suffering through a boring speech from their siblings. “I would also like you two to understand that I have earned quite a good reputation and I'm very dedicated to upholding it.” Percy ran a hand down his faded Gryffindor robes as if to wipe off their family name.

 

“Would you give it a rest?” Fred finally snapped.

 

Percy's eyes narrowed. “I'm just trying to—”

 

Fred scowled up at him defiantly. “We'll do whatever we want, you're _not_ our boss!”

 

“I'll have you _know_ Frederick that I'm two years older,” Percy snapped back, annoyed.

 

Fred's brown eyes flared, using his full name was unforgivable. “And a right proper git!”

 

George sighed wearily and settled deeper into the leather seat, ignoring the two of them as they went for the jugular. His two brothers could hardly be in the same room without erupting into a fight and he went back to reading his Zonko's magazine, “....you're such a brat!” Percy was snapping as Fred made faces at him like a two year old. The Burrow was always so crowded that it made it impossible to get a real moment of peace without literally bumping into someone and for some reason, Fred went out of his way to bully Percy every chance he got. Bill and Charlie were off limits since they could beat them up without really trying but there was something about Percy that irritated his twin more than he was willing to admit. He supposed that Fred was more upset by the simple fact that they hadn't really spent much time together since he had started Hogwarts but his twin would rather eat a bowl of worms before admitting that he missed him, “you'll have to grow up someday!”

 

“We're eleven!” Fred cried, aghast.

 

“You won't be eleven forever!” Percy snapped, pushing up his glasses.

 

Fred's mouth hung open. “I wasn't aware of that, Perce! Who lied to me?!”

 

Percy's right eye twitched. “Listen, you—”

 

Fred looked comically disturbed. “Stop _hurting_ me!”

 

Percy's lip twitched reluctantly. “For Merlin's sake—”

 

“I never want to grow up!” Fred cried, sniffling.

 

“Knock it off!” Percy commanded, annoyed.

 

“You're so supportive,” George commented idly.

 

Percy rolled his eyes heavenward. “Sarcasm doesn't suit you, George.”

 

“Really? It's working out for me pretty well.” George replied, not bothering to look up.

 

The ugly look that he received should have flayed him alive but George merely turned a page in his magazine rather loudly. Fred was roaring with laughter and his cheeks were becoming so red that it made his entire head seem like it was on fire, “I swear that you two will drive me completely mad before we even get to the bloody school.” Percy said irritably, tapping his foot impatiently.

 

Despite being a prat, he did have a small group of friends (They were incredibly boring) that he could have been sitting with but George had a feeling that he wanted to write a sparkling letter to their parents about how he had kept them in line. It would be yet another reason for him to think too highly of himself, “You won't be laughing when you're not offered a chance in the Ministry.” Percy was ranting heatedly. “you two should be taking your magical education more seriously.” Fred had finally managed to stop laughing and he glanced up long enough to see him wiping the tears from his eyes, “I want a bright future, you have to do whatever you can to make it in the world.”

 

George felt a strange shiver go down his spine at the words and he wondered why he had such a sense of foreboding. Fred shrugged carelessly before rummaging around in his robes and extracting a sugar quill, “I think you need to sit back and relax, Perce.” He advised dryly as he broke a piece in half and handed it over to him. Percy took it with a scowl before breaking it again and tossing the remains into his outstretched hand, “we all know that you've got it in your big head to be Minster of Magic for some bloody reason but you're going to miss out on all the fun stuff!” George nibbled on his treat. He agreed with his twin wholeheartedly but Percy appeared really annoyed as he took a huge bite out of his bit of sugar quill, “Quidditch and pranks are all that I like right now. When I grow up, I'm going to open a joke shop and everyone will be happy all the time, including you so don't be such a git and not show up for the grand opening.”

 

“You can't make a living by opening a joke shop,” Percy said with a frown.

 

“Who says?” Fred asked hotly.

 

Percy hesitated, staring at his faded robes. “Where would you get the money?”

 

Fred thought about it. “You're a decent looking bloke, you could charm some ladies for us.”

 

“Us?” Percy asked in surprise, thumping his nose.

 

Fred rubbed it. “George is going to open it with me!”

 

Percy shook his head and asked him. “Is that true, Georgie?”

 

“Yeah, we've already got it all planned out.” George responded smugly.

 

Fred snatched the last of Percy's sugar quill from him. “And we're going to be _famous_ ,”

 

Percy looked doubtful that this could be achieved when their family could barely scrape two Galleons together but he remained silent. George knew that money was tight and that they didn't have much but he loved the Burrow and he loved his family more than anything, though he had to accept that it would be nice if things could be different. He was wearing Bill's old robes and had saved up his allowance to buy his own wand, knowing that he didn't want to be unlucky enough to get stuck with a battered one instead.

 

His parents tried their best and his father had made a point of saying that no matter where you went in life, always choose a career that would make you happy instead of rich. Fred wanted to create the greatest joke shop in the country and be known around the world but George liked the thought of making unhappy people smile, there was nothing quite like being able to turn someone's bad day into a better one.

 

The compartment fell silent for a while and George found himself growing tired of his magazine after he realized that he had read the same article three times. Fred and Percy had managed to start a game of Exploding Snap but were interrupted when the compartment door suddenly opened, “Uhm, would you mind if I joined you?” a soft voice inquired shyly. George turned to see a girl with pale blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen peering warily at them from the doorway, her black robes neatly arranged and tucked.

 

Fred's face brightened immediately at the sight of her but Percy frowned, looking quite silly as he tried to discreetly wipe away the soot on his nose. “This mean girl kicked me out of her compartment after I accidentally made her nose get really big,” George burst out laughing and his brother eagerly invited her inside. The girl looked very relieved as she closed the door behind her with a gentle _clang_ , “are you sure? I'm not that good at magic just yet but she was being really bossy and my wand kind of acted on its own—”

 

George could smell a lie from a mile away. “We all make mistakes,”

 

Fred nodded while Percy stacked the Exploding Snap cards moodily. “Even when they're on purpose,”

 

“It wasn't really on purpose if I say so,” the girl replied, grinning.

 

“Who're you? I'm Fred Weasley.” His brother introduced, preening.

 

The girl giggled. “I'm Alicia Spinnet,”

 

George smiled at her politely. “I'm George,”

 

“You two look a lot alike,” Alicia pointed out, glancing between them.

 

Fred flung onto his seat dramatically. “No, it can't be true!”

 

“They're twins,” Percy explained while George roared with laughter.

 

Alicia eyed him suspiciously. “Who're you then?”

 

Percy spluttered. “I'm their older brother, Percy W—”

 

“Can you read each other's minds?” Alicia interrupted happily.

 

George thought about this for a moment. “I hope not,”

 

Fred burst out laughing and shot him a mock angry look before ushering Alicia over, making a grand show out of shoving Percy out of the way. Their brother glared at him hotly but the girl merely laughed and made herself comfortable, “Who was the girl that kicked you out of her compartment? I could have a few words with her for you.” George heard his older brother say pompously while Fred rummaged around in his robes once more and handed the girl a Cauldron Cake. It looked like Ron or Ginny had tried to smash it open, causing him to reconsider where they stashed their sweets, “I might be made Prefect someday and I have to play my part.” His brother went on to say, smoothing out his robes and trying to appear dignified. He looked like someone they would have ignored at a family reunion but he chose not to tell him this, “we have to be kind to the young—”

 

“You sure do talk a lot,” Alicia murmured around her Cauldron Cake.

 

Percy flushed with irritation. “I'll _have_ you know—”

 

“Who was the girl?” George interrupted curiously.

 

Alicia finished off the Cauldron Cake in two bites, impressing Fred. “Clearwater...something.”

 

“P-Penelope Clearwater?” Percy demanded, flushing.

 

Fred shuddered with revulsion. “She's a nightmare,”

 

George had a feeling that Percy liked that girl quite a bit from the way his face was turning red but he stuck out his tongue in distaste. They had met Penelope Clearwater on the platform and it had taken all of his power not to hurl Holy water in her direction, though he had tossed a fake beetle into her hair before she had run away screaming. It had been worth it, “Fred! Penelope is an upstanding student and you should be grateful to know her.” Percy defended heatedly. He probably sent owls to the girl over the summer but they couldn't be certain when they were never allowed in his room anymore and he hoped that he wouldn't end up marrying her or something because he didn't want to pretend that he liked her. “I'm sure that if you want to apologize, I can take you to her, Spinnet.”

 

“No, I don't want to apologize. She's a stuffy cow,” Alicia replied stubbornly.

 

“No wonder you like her, Perce.” Fred teased, nudging him in the ribs.

 

Percy harrumphed. “Th-that's hardly the case!”

 

George tuned the conversation out and went back to his Zonko's magazine, he wasn't really interested in bullying Percy anymore. He wasn't quite sure why but he felt lonely after a while and after putting the magazine down, he tried to shake the feeling off by talking to Alicia Spinnet but the feeling only seemed to intensify. Why was he feeling like this? He had a lot of siblings and loving parents but there was something nagging at him just now that he couldn't quite understand.

 

Fred had always been a little more outgoing and made friends easily but there was always a part of him that distanced himself from other people. It didn't make much sense though and he really didn't understand why it suddenly hit him now, when he would soon be at Hogwarts surrounded by hundreds of other students his age...learning the tricks to becoming a great wizard. It took him a minute to shake the sensation off but it eventually faded into a dull ache that he could easily ignore, his attention quickly diverted as Fred regaled their new friend with all of their previous pranks.

 

Alicia Spinnet turned out to be quite the trickster herself and they shared a few blissful minutes talking about what icky thing made the best mess. Percy appeared bored by the conversation and pulled out a book about something equally more boring that he didn't bother reading the title of, “Wh...what is the meaning of this?!” their brother suddenly shouted furiously. George had been watching Fred perform a silly dance for Alicia and stopped laughing long enough to see that their brother's book had exploded in a plume of blue smoke.

 

There, in its place was a pair of purple boxers with cute little snitches adorning the fabric and he started laughing so hard that his ribs ached, “which one of you little beasts did this?!” Percy roared, turning scarlet. Alicia covered her eyes but Fred was laughing so much that he seemed to go weak at the knees, “I...I was looking for these and couldn't find them! I _knew_ that one of you two had done something!” their brother was shouting as he hastily shoved the offending boxers into his robes with fumbling hands.

 

George gasped for breath. “It...it was just a joke, Percy!”

 

Alicia asked idly. “Can I look now?”

 

“Y...yeah if you want.” Fred replied, choking on his laughter.

 

Percy stood up abruptly and straightened his robes only to find a rubber centipede that Fred must have put in his robe somehow. Their brother yelped and tossed it immediately, he was deathly afraid of bugs and although George still found it funny, he saw that their brother had been pushed too far. Fred was wiping the tears from his eyes and Alicia was peeking at them from between her fingers, “Shut up, George! The two of you can't live your lives playing tricks and acting like fools, do you know what will happen if you keep acting this way?!” Fred was gawping at him with genuine hurt and George felt as if he had been properly stepped on. “You two are _hopeless_! Just wait until we get to Hogwarts—”

 

“Are you going to tattle on us to Bill?” Fred asked angrily.

 

“I may!” Percy snapped.

 

George hid his hurt and said. “Can we tell him about your boxers too?”

 

“I thought the snitches were lovely,” Fred added idly.

 

“Or how you squealed like a young lass?” George piped.

 

Fred snickered. “Can we call you Persephone?”

 

Percy's eyes flashed and he yanked the compartment door open. “ _We are not related_!”

 

Fred's face flooded with color. “Good riddance then!”

 

George watched as Percy flinched before stomping out of the compartment and he hopped up to go after him, thinking that enough was enough. The joke _had_ been his idea but he didn't think that pointing that would would help much and he didn't want to deal with his foul temper for the remainder of the trip. Fred didn't bother getting up and instead launched into another conversation with Alicia, brushing off the tension in that careless way of his that he had never really liked, “I'll be right back.” He said over his shoulder and his brother shrugged.

 

Alicia waved him off with a warm smile and he waved back absently before allowing the door to shut behind him, spotting Percy stomping up ahead like the entire world was out to get him. He had never seen him so upset before but he couldn't stop himself from laughing as he followed after him, “I'll get you two little beasts for this!” his brother was snarling over his shoulder, ramming into someone. George blinked in surprise as a black girl glared up at his brother and he felt a peculiar _zing_ in his chest that made him feel light headed, “you wait until I tell Mother!”

 

“Watch it!” the girl snarled.

 

George stared at her curiously and couldn't stop himself from smiling as he watched his silly brother fumbling for a response. Percy glowered down at the girl, “Who do you think—sorry.” He quickly said but that didn't stop her from frowning up at him as if she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. A funny feeling was erupting in him that he couldn't explain, he had never seen her before and he would have remembered such a pretty girl, “if you'd please excuse me.” His brother snapped bitingly before stalking off.

 

The girl glared after him and George would have walked away then but her eyes suddenly widened as if she were thinking of something quite horrible and his lips twitched in amusement, she looked as if she didn't smile very often. Her hair was styled in neat dark braids that hung down her back and for a moment she appeared so alone and lost that his heart ached, there was a sadness clinging to her that he could immediately detect.

 

There was something about her...George wasn't quite sure what it could be but even with the sadness hanging over her head, she radiated warmth. Kindness. Protection. The loneliness that lay dormant in him died. _I found you_ , his heart seemed to say and he was struck by how much he needed to be with her. She looked mean as hell but he instantly felt _something_ and he wanted more of it, “Did you see his face?!” he suddenly cried. The girl jumped and turned to stare at him warily before taking him in and his heart nearly burned up completely, he wanted to see her smile so badly that it almost hurt but he didn't dare say anything else.

 

What was this feeling? He had seen very pretty girls before and none of them had looked this grumpy but there was just something...something about her that made him want to tease, play and be with her in a way that he didn't quite understand. His mother had always teased that once a Weasley fell in love, there was no cure but he had always thought that was just a bunch of icky nonsense.

 

He didn't even know this girl!

 

He was only eleven!

 

He didn't even know if they had the same parts or not!

 

“Who're you?” the girl barked.

 

George couldn't stop himself from grinning and shook his strange thoughts off, studying her more closely. Her eyes were a shade of brown so dark that he could get lost in them and he tried to play it cool before she thought he was a royal nutter, “Me? Oh, I'm George Weasley.” She stared at him oddly and he wondered if she had felt that strange zing of sensation as well but he found himself rambling happily, desperate to fill in the void. “I hope that troll didn't bug you too much, he's always been kind of mean and grouchy.” He remarked and she opened her mouth to say something but he continued on in a rush, rocking on his heels.

 

“That was my older brother Percy, he's a prat and thinks he's gonna be Minster of Magic someday. Don't mind him, he's always a stuffy git,” he grinned and for the first time, she returned it. It was wonderful, “anyways, I'm sitting with my twin brother Fred, and this girl, Alicia or whatever.” He rolled his eyes at the teasing he would get from Fred and the fact that he didn't have a clue either, “come sit with us.”

 

George watched her hesitate before following after him and he could have floated on air as their fingers brushed, her presence making him feel peaceful. When he opened the compartment door, Fred was still telling Alicia a riveting story and he caught the end of him saying, “In his tea! He was itching for weeks!” Fred was saying happily. George closed the compartment door with a _clang_ and coughed into his fist to catch his brother's attention, “well, well well, who is this?” he asked curiously when he noticed his new companion. The girl had stiffened up a little but Alicia was eyeing her with wide blue eyes, as if she had somehow been struck with Cupid's arrow and he wanted to tell her that they would have to discuss this in private. She was _his_....she was his and he didn't know why and what his brother's question?

 

“I don't know,” George said awkwardly.

 

The three of them turned to stare at her expectantly.

 

Her cheeks were burning. “Angelina Johnson,” she said shyly.

 

“I'm Fred Weasley,” his brother declared smugly.

 

Alicia blinked rapidly and said kindly. “I'm Alicia,”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Angelina murmured.

 

Fred eyed her warily. “You're not gonna be a complete bore, are you Angie?”

 

Angelina frowned and he thought it was so cute. “Don't call me—”

 

George laughed lightly and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, the sensation spreading to a curious place in his chest. Angelina shot him a wary glance but didn't move away, “Better go sit with Percy and Clearwater, the two happy little Prefects,” he said mock angrily. Fred shuddered and Alicia laughed, her eyes sparkling as she glanced between the them. He scrunched his nose and watched as Angelina's lips nearly turned up in another smile, “Percy was sitting with us for a while but he's just so bloody dull and we just had to put something in his robes to get him to leave.” He informed with a smile that made her face flush. It was the most adorable thing and he wondered why it meant so much, “if you stick around with us for a while, we'll turn you properly rotten.” Fred was watching him closely but he ignored his prying gaze and continued teasingly, “or, you could sit with Percy and talk about boring things like yarn and good deeds.”

 

Angelina shivered slightly and shook her head firmly. A look of deepest despair had flashed over her face and he reached up to play with the lobe of her ear, “I don't want to be boring!” she smacked his hand away with a frown. He retaliated by pinching her cheek, eager to annoy her, “stop that—I'll stay with you guys!” she declared desperately. Fred looked very pleased that they would have yet another new friend but was watching him with an expression that George didn't really like before gesturing towards the opposite seat. He eyed him for a moment longer before quickly relating another story to the dazzled Alicia Spinnet. George had pretty much forgotten about her. Fred didn't seem to be all that interested in Angelina but he did stare at her oddly for a few minutes as if he found something very interesting and she tilted her head at him in confusion, “so, that grumpy bloke was your brother?” she asked George as she sat down.

 

George tried to adopt a lazy slouch as he sat beside her, pulling out his Zonko's magazine and sighing as he saw how mangled it was. Fred had probably used it to show off or something, “Yeah, sadly.” He replied with a frown, still annoyed that his brother had stormed out. Angelina was studying him intently and he spent several minutes toying with her fingers, thinking that her skin was so soft before turning the page in his magazine. He wanted to play, annoy and tease her to death and he didn't think anything would be better, “I have other brothers though. Bill, Charlie and my baby brother Ron.” He was saying to her while allowing her to peer curiously at something in the magazine and he caught a whiff of some fruity perfume that was pure heaven before continuing, “Bill is really cool and Charlie is a great Quidditch player.”

 

Angelina sat up straight. “Quidditch? I love Quidditch,”

 

Fred asked skeptically. “Do you?”

 

Angelina nodded. “I'm gonna go pro for sure. I'm really good,”

 

“Ooh, you hear that George? Angie says that she's good,” Fred teased happily, causing him to snort into his fist despite himself. Angelina didn't seem to get the joke, “but you're not better than us.” His brother declared proudly, they had been practicing their Quidditch skills for years and Charlie had taught them quite a few tricks. Bill even said that they might have a shot of joining the team if they kept it up and he was very eager to try out next year, he had considered trying out as a Chaser but thought that he and Fred would make better Beaters. They had put out enough windows, at least. Alicia Spinnet looked very interested in the conversation and he wondered if she liked sports too, “if you are, then you can join with us when we make the team.”

 

Angelina frowned but George asked calmly. “What position are you best at?”

 

“Chaser,” Angelina replied, flushing.

 

“Fred and I are gonna be Beaters,” George informed.

 

Angelina looked curious. “Are you any good?”

 

George nodded and wondered if they could all try out together before answering with a smile. “Angie, make sure that you're in Gryffindor.” He wouldn't be satisfied with his life unless he saw her every day.

 

“Why?” Angelina asked, looking annoyed.

 

George looked around dramatically to make sure that they weren't overheard before he whispered secretively. Angelina allowed him to lean in closer, her eyes big, “Because I'll be in Gryffindor,” when he pulled back, she was gaping at him and he was laughing. “You know, Angie, you _should_ be in Percy's compartment, I haven't seen you laugh once!”

 

Angelina frowned, horrified. “I can laugh! I'm just nervous!”

 

“Then laugh,” Alicia commanded.

 

“Go on, or we'll tickle you.” Fred threatened, cracking his knuckles.

 

George watched in amusement as Angelina tried to force herself to laugh and he had to stop himself from patting her on the back when she failed. He sent his brother a sly glance and before she was able to stop them, they were all tickling her with furious determination. She laughed so hard and fought them playfully but by the time they were done, she was crying and Percy had shown up again out of nowhere, looking furious. He had wondered where he'd gone and was about to say something but his brother looked as if he were still in a bad mood, “ _What_ is going on here? We'll be at Hogwarts soon so you'd better stop that!”

 

Fred frowned, his smile fading. “Get a life, Percy! When was the last time you told a joke?” he asked annoyingly.

 

Percy grouched. “I'm gonna tell Bill!”

 

Fred glared at him hotly. “You're such a spoilsport, Perce.” George opened his mouth to say something because he didn't like seeing them fight but his twin was still speaking, “I swear, the day I see you crack a joke'll be the day I die,” he muttered.

 

George got an odd chill from the words and wanted to say something but Percy was already gone, his ears most likely burning red. Angelina was settled on his shoulder and he wanted to smile like a fool before he caught the grin that was spreading over Fred's face, “What's his deal?” she asked curiously, sounding confused.

 

“He's ambitious. Probably should've been in Slytherin,” Fred said nastily.

 

An awkward silence fell and George shot his brother a look that was returned with a stubborn frown that made him look like a baby. Alicia looked as if she wanted to say something but he hastily covered up the tense silence by saying kindly, “When we're in Gryffindor, come sit with us.” Angelina stared up at him in surprise and he saw her eyes brighten like twin stars, it took all of his strength not to fall into them, “and then, tomorrow, we'll put something in Percy's tea.”

 

Alicia laughed, alarmed. “Again?”

 

“Again,” Fred said with a sneaky laugh.

 

The journey seemed to fly by after that and the remaining hours ticked away so quickly that George found it surprising when they finally made it to Hogwarts, unwilling to break the strange spell that had fallen over him. He and the others had formed some kind of bizarre bond with one another during their time on the Express and he hated the thought of being away from them for even a moment, especially when Angelina had stolen his heart.

 

The thought bothered him and he didn't really comprehend what that really meant but he made sure to share a boat with her as they crossed the Lake towards Hogwarts. Her joy was so genuine that it could have melted a giant's soul. Angelina had gripped his hand at one point when the man called Hagrid pointed out the giant squid, who had been doing a few laps nearby and he had held onto her fingers in a reassuring clasp until she relaxed.

 

Everything afterwards seemed to go by in a blur of activity and although George had known he would be Sorted into Gryffindor, he was thrilled when Angelina joined he and his grinning brother. Alicia had latched herself to him and a loud girl named Katie Bell was crowing down the table with Oliver Wood, who had made sure to introduce himself as the Feast began. George talked to Angelina during the entire meal, breaking past every shy barrier until he felt like he had known her for years....learning all of her dark secrets and finally understanding her initial sadness.

 

Her grandparents had apparently passed away not too long ago and the loss had cut her deeply, though he had made a promise to her over floating candles that he would share the pain with her whenever she needed him. He felt a peculiar urge to be her everything, he wanted to be the one to make her smile. Hope. Dream. He wanted to be that person for her, he knew in that moment...as she had opened up to him that their friendship would last for years and he would never meet another person like her.

 

Angelina may have been shy in the beginning but she warmed up to them quickly and George found himself laughing at her jokes, bashfully wondering what she thought of him. Fred hadn't mentioned his odd behavior but his brother made a point of slinking off towards their dorms (Percy had glared at him like he wanted to toss him over his knee) after saying goodnight.

 

Alicia hugged Angelina tightly and kissed her cheeks before floating away but George lagged behind, suddenly finding himself alone with this person that had suddenly began to mean so much. The common room was empty and even though they would have lessons in the morning and would most likely get lost or chased by that nasty ghost called Peeves, he wouldn't be able to sleep without saying something to her now. “Hey, Angie...” he said nervously, watching her closely.

 

“What is it?” Angelina asked worriedly.

 

“I'm glad that I met you today,” George eventually muttered, racked with nerves.

 

Angelina brightened immediately. “Me too,”

 

_I love you._

 

George couldn't stop himself from thinking it and was both horrified and stunned, wondering how long this feeling would swallow him up. He didn't want to think accept this right now but it would always be there, nagging at him until some event scraped him clean, “It's been a good day...” he murmured and she raked a brow at him.

 

Angelina jerked as he took her hand. “What is it?”

 

“Aren't you going tell me goodnight?” George asked softly.

 

He couldn't say that he loved her yet but maybe she would be able to figure it out if he said goodnight in special way....

 

Instead, Angelina said. “Goodnight,” crisply.

 

George burst out laughing. “You're very blunt, aren't you?”

 

“What did you want me to say?” Angelina asked him, confused.

 

George never answered and by the time he was settling into his dorm, his heart felt like it was spinning inside of his chest. Fred was in deep conversation with a young black boy about giant spiders and didn't seem to notice him, “What took you so long?” his twin asked after finishing his discussion. The boy's name was Lee Jordan and apparently they were going to be putting spider eggs in Filch's trousers by tomorrow morning. Their dorm was very quiet and although there was another boy sharing the space with them, he had pulled the curtains around himself, making it clear that he didn't want to be bothered with any of them.

 

George made a mental note to bother him in the morning but he blinked dully at the sound of his brother's voice. Fred grinned at him and he tried his hardest not to react, “Were you talking to Angie about something really, _really_ important down there?” his brother asked with a sly smile. He tossed a large gold pillow at him and laughed when it struck him roughly in the face, “what a sucker, you are.”

 

“Who's Angie?” Lee Jordan asked curiously, stretching.

 

Fred made googly eyes. “My future sister-in-law,”

 

Lee Jordan looked baffled. “Did you time travel?”

 

“No, I'm just not a thick idiot.” Fred replied proudly.

 

“You seem like an idiot to me,” Lee shot back, making his brother laugh.

 

George blushed and shot his brother a dark look before hastily looking through his things and gathering his favorite maroon pajamas. The trunk had belonged to Percy originally (He had also packed their things when they had made it clear they had no intention of doing it) and was so unnervingly neat that he wanted to mess it up just to make himself feel better. He was a major slob, “Sh...shut up, Fred! I'm not going to get married to Angie or anything!” the thought made him want to giggle with happiness but he forced himself not to.

 

Fred roared with laughter as he caught how pink his face had become and he made a great show out of drawing the curtains and stuffing himself into his night clothes. He tossed his robes unceremoniously onto the floor for good measure, “We're just going to be good friends, it's not my fault that we get on so well!” he tried to say, peeking out from behind the curtains and scowling at his brother.

 

“You're a bad liar, Georgie.” Fred chortled as he shut his curtains.

 

Lee shrugged before vanishing a moment later and George huffed for a moment before plopping down onto his mattress and staring up at the ceiling. Sleep nearly claimed him in seconds but Angelina's face hovered in his mind without warning and he thought of how she had appeared on the Express before they had even shared a word. The loneliness had vanished so quickly and he knew that from now on, his entire world would revolve around her, he had loved her instantly in that moment but would never say a word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a big George/Angelina shipper and I hardly see many stories featuring them so I decided to start a project of my own called Georgelina Madness. You'll see various stories with this couple and I hope I'll be able to make a difference and be able to earn your support! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
